The Mark of the Raven
by lazywriter123
Summary: After Harry is proclaimed the BWL, his parents find that he is dying from side affects of deflecting the killing curse. Desperate, James and Albus make a deal...with the devil to save Harry, his price may seem like nothing... buts it is far from that.
1. Revived and a deal

I don't Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Summary: James, Lily and Dumbledore wanted to make sure Harry would be strong enough to not only defeat Voldemort but to be a powerful protector of the wizard world…so they make a deal…with the devil. However they didn't realize how much it would cost them and what the devil's price would actually be. **

Enjoy

Harry Potter, as a small toddler was proclaimed as the boy-who-lived after defeating one of the world's most dangerous wizards. However after several days, Lily and James Potter, who survived the attack from Voldemort that horrible Halloween night, they saw that Harry grew sicker and weaker.

Eventually, he had to be taken to the hospital. But nothing could be done…to their shock they found that Harry was dying.

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter, your son magic and life force has been fading away after the attack. We don't know the cause exactly, but we believe that the killing curse still affected him even though he deflected it. So the curse is taking longer to destroy his body, yet because his magic is still not nearly developed…he's not strong enough to fight it off…I'm so sorry" said the grim looking doctor.

The parents cried for what felt like ages in their son's room. He looked pale and was hardly breathing.

It was a day after the doctor gave them the terrible news, that Dumbledore came to visit them after also finding out about Harry.

"It is true…he is dying" said Albus softly. Lily choked on a sob and left the room quickly to try and calm herself.

"Please, there must be something we can do" said James with tears falling down his eyes.

Dumbledore gave a sad sigh, "Well…there is one way…but I hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"There is nothing else. Magic and muggle means are useless to save him" said James.

After a long pause, Dumbledore gave another sigh, "Then we will have to do this quickly…and no one, not even Lily or Harry should know about this."

#$#$##$##$$#$#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#

The darkness swarms around them as the two wizards stood in the protection circle they created.

A man wearing a large coat, top hat, and carrying a can with a skull on it appeared out of the gloom.

"_Do you wish to make a deal with me and my minions?"_

"Yes…it concerns a young child named Harry Potter" said Dumbledore.

"_I know about the dying child, Albus…I can save him from the hand of death and give him the strength he needs to live on…for a price."_

"Name it" said James.

"_I will be allowed to see your son whenever I please; I will be referred to as an "uncle" of his by you and his family. I can't have children so I wish to be a parental figure since that dream is forever out of my reach. Also the child must carry a mark since he is saved by our deal."_

"Very well, we agree to the terms" said James.

The man gave a sinister smile and inwardly said "Fools". The darkness swam around them in many shades of dark colors.

Meanwhile back in Harry's room, the boy is given a mark on his shoulder. The mark of a raven with blood red eyes. Now he bares two scars from two evil beings. 

The young baby opened his eyes. He was alone so no one saw the red glow flash in his eyes briefly.

The mark on his right-upper chest meant more than James and Dumbledore could possibly imagine.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. the 2nd birthday

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

After one year, Harry was strong and well. His parents were so happy that their baby was healthy.

However, one day around Harry's second birthday, a strange man in dark robes came to visit them. His hair was a mix of reds and browns; his skin was pale but had a healthy glow and had a toothy yet warm smile.

"It's good to see you again James, how's your family?"

James froze when he opened the door to greet the man, he knew who he was. It was the devil in the guise of a normal wizard. His hair stood up on the back of his neck and sweat fell from his brow. He remembered the deal that he could see his son whenever he wished. He had no chose but to uphold that promise.

"Come in."

Lily, who was holding little Harry, walked towards them and smiled, "Welcome, who is this James?"

"I'm a distant Uncle of his, call me Jack. I live out of the country but I recently moved back into England to work here. I heard from my nephew that he was married and had an adorable baby boy. I want to rekindle my relationships with the family, so James invited me to see Harry on his special day and to surprise you of course my dear Lily" he said sincerely.

Lily smiled brightly, "Well or course your welcomed into our house, Harry would love to get to know a new uncle, right sweetie?"

She looked down at the baby in her arms that looked up at the man; he giggled and raised his hands to be held by him.

"He seems to like you already, would you like to hold him?"

Jack nodded and gently held the baby in his arms.

Harry cooed softly and snuggled into his arms, "He's such a sweet child" said Jack as he ran a finger down the baby's cheek.

The birthday went well overall, except for James seeing the devil cuddle and play with his son. He looked so normal yet underneath he was an evil entity.

#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$

Just before Jack left the house, he bid goodbye to the Potter family.

"Oh I almost forgot, excuse my absent-minded tendencies, I have Harry's present here. I hope he likes it. Have a good night."

He walked away and the Potter's went inside. The present was wrapped in red paper with a small bow.

James and Lily opened it to find an adorable teddy bear with a green bowtie.

"Oh how cute, Harry would love this" said Lily as he handed the bear to her son. Harry held the bear close and even fell to sleep holding it in his crib.

James felt that same feeling of panic again, what was the devil's intentions?

He didn't fall asleep that night as his son held the bear closely.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Harry's new wand

I don't Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

As Harry grew, James and Lily noticed that he had a keen eye for books and learning as much as he could. Also, like his dad, Harry was a natural at flying. James couldn't be more proud of his child. He was overall, a happy and cheerful child.

In primary school, Harry was top of his class in all of his subjects; he couldn't wait to start his magical education. Over the years, Harry spent a lot of time with Jack.

When he was still a baby, he would babysit and take Harry to visit museums and shows. They were almost inseparable.

One day, when Harry was only five, Jack and him went to see a show in London. After the show, it was dark out and they were passed a cemetery. There was a small funeral going one with a minster and a coffin was being lowered into the ground. Harry stopped and watched the small funeral of only five people cry over their dead friend and relative.

Jack looked on and smiled softly at Harry, "Come on Harry, we best let them grieve in privacy."

"Was that a funeral…like the kind that my parents went to for my cousin last year?"

Jack nodded, "Well all die at some point Harry."

"Where do people go after death?"

Jack inwardly chuckled, "Well if their good they go to a place called heaven…if their bad they go to a place called hell, you understand?"

Harry nodded, "How do they go there?"

"A figure called the Grim Reaper takes them away. He's always a busy man."

Harry felt a chill since it started to snow. Jack picked him up and conjured a warm blanket to keep him warm.

He snuggled close to Jack and closed his eyes as they walked down the lit streets.

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Where will I go when I die?"

Jack smiled, "You'll go to a special place where you always are loved and cherished."

What many people didn't know about the devil was that he couldn't EVER lie no matter what. It was true, Harry would be cherished and loved…like a son.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Harry mostly spent time with Jack to get away from all the crazy fans and public eye since he was a "celebrity". His parents didn't mind the popularity at all but Harry was a private person and hated it when random people would come up to him and pestered him.

Eventually, Harry began to shy away from people.

His uncle Jack, his mom and dad and his godparents became the only people he truly talked to and had a connection with.

As he grew, Harry spent most of his time either flying or studying.

It was close to Harry's eleventh birthday, which was when he would finally get his Hogwarts letter.

The night before the birthday party, Jack came early to see Harry.

"Uncle you came" said Harry as he hugged him.

Though James was really wary of Jack, since he knew who he really was, he didn't see him doing anything…damaging to Harry. Still he keep on his toes around him.

"Well if it isn't my little devil, hope you haven't been pulling any pranks on your family like I saw last time I was here."

"Well…a few pranks."

Jack laughed, "All in good fun I hope?"

Harry nodded. "Well I have a gift for you."

Harry smiled as Jack handed Harry a box wrapped in red paper.

When he opened it, he saw a locket with a special charm on it.

"Its beautiful Uncle Jack."

"It will protect you and whenever you need me, just use this necklace and I will be there to help you."

Harry smiled brightly and hugged his 'uncle'.

The birthday party the next day was wonderful, his family was there and Harry felt so loved. But all good things wouldn't last for little Harry Potter.

#$#$#$$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$

It was when Harry went to get his wand a day after Harry's birthday, that things started going downhill.

"So Mr. Potter, it's time for your son to get his first wand?"

"Yep" said James proudly as he patted his son's shoulder. Lily kissed his son since she was so proud.

After several wands, soon Mr. Ollivander took out a wand that he never wanted to see be taken by a young wizard.

"Try…this one Harry" he said softly.

Harry took the wand and it glowed red before settling in his hand.

"So the wand has chosen you I see" he said nervously.

"What's wrong with it" said James.

"This wand was only used by a few people. It is a wand with a magical core of seven evil and corrupted souls. The wood has been mixed with blood of ten murderers and the wood is from a demon tree that had exactly ten thousand evil souls hung in its branches."

James felt the blood drain from his face, that wand sounded so…evil…like Jack was. He knew it! He knew that Jack was doing something to him!

"Find another wand for him" shouted James.

Harry flinched, did he do something wrong?

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter the wand has chosen him."

James was fuming but paid the man the money for the wand and they left.

Lily and James barely said a word to Harry.

When they flooed home Harry was in tears after being ignored completely by his parents.

"Please dad, I'm sorry what did I do wrong" begged Harry.

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD" shouted James. Lily didn't say a word and walked into the other room; she had a hard time believing that their son had been chosen by such an evil wand.

Harry sobbed as he ran into his bedroom.

He had never seen his parents act like this, so cold and uncaring. It carved a hole in Harry's large, warm heart.

Suddenly Harry felt a hand on his back; he jerked up to find his uncle standing over him.

"Uncle Jack, how did you get here?"

"Remember the necklace Harry? I'm always here for you."

Harry had been wearing the necklace since he got it the other day.

"My dad…he…"

"I know what happened Harry…you didn't do anything wrong. If anything your parents should except who you are and that you're special."

Harry sniffed, "Really?"

Jack nodded and held Harry as he fell to sleep. Jack smiled at the boy and felt resentment towards Harry's parents.

James had him help him save the boy's life and instead of cherishing all that the boy is…he is squandering it.

Jack knew why of course, he knew that deep down the Potter's loved to keep the image of the perfect "good family". With Harry's new wand, that image would be tainted slightly and that mistake of wanted to make harry in their image will only cost them more then realized.

The deal that he made with him long ago will come to light again soon and then he would realize that severity of making a deal with the devil had cost him.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Cold rejection

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

At the platform for the Hogwarts express, Harry's trunk was loaded on and his parents stood behind him as he stared at the train.

They haven't really talked since he got his wand. Harry turned to face them.

"Dad, mom…I may have gotten a wand that's…not what you expected but I want to make you proud. I'll study hard and soon hope to play Quidditch. I love you both and I'll owl you as much as a can."

They stared at him for a long moment and finally they embraced Harry warmly and with kisses. "I love you Harry no matter how you become" said James with tears. He was ashamed that he treated his son so terribly like he did.

Lily felt the same guilt James did.

"We love you Harry, we always will" said Lily. Harry was also crying, he was so worried that his parents would reject him again.

After the hugged, Harry went on the train and sat down in one of the cars. He was clamored by fans again but managed to avoid them to get a car alone. He sighed and closed his eyes to rest for a moment.

After several minutes he saw that they left the station and were out in the country side. He reached into his bag that he took with him and took out his new wand.

To him it looked pretty normal. It was just a smooth stick with a simply designed handle, a modest-looking object but in reality it held "evil" according to his parents.

Finally h up it back in his back, he got a wand holder for his belt but he decided to put it on when his classes would start the next day. He pulled out a book on advanced potion theory and decided to read for a while. He wasn't really bothered the rest of the way to school.

#$#$#$#$$#$#$$#$#

The sorting of the first years went smoothly as students were sorted accordingly.

However when it was Harry's turn to be sorted the hat didn't speak for a while.

It disturbed the teachers greatly that the hat was unable to speak or move for such a long time. Dumbledore also looked greatly bothered as well.

"_Your marked child…marked to the darkness…oh how could they let this happen to you…I can't sort you Harry Potter…you cannot go to this school…."_

Harry sat stunned and then heard the hat say, "HARRY POTTER CAN NOT BE SORTED! HE CANNOT ATTEND THIS SCHOOL!"

Everyone in the great hall gasped in shock. The boy who lived? Albus quickly quieted the students and ushered Harry out of the great hall.

In the headmaster's office, Harry sat in a chair near tears again. He will be rejected again….

Suddenly he saw his parents walk in with grim faces. Harry wished he could sick into the floor.

"HOW COULD HARRY NOT BE SORTED? WHAT DID THE HAT SAY" shouted James. Harry cringed from the rage that his father had on his face.

Dumbledore sigh, "Harry, lily…please wait outside for a bit."

They walked outside and Lily did nothing to comfort her son.

"Albus I fear that the Devil has corrupted him somehow, we must undo what has been done."

"We still have to worry that the Devil can still visit Harry as part of the deal" said Albus.

"…Where can he go…."

"There is a school for children tainted by the dark magic and the arts."

"A school like that exists?"

"It's called the boarding school of Dark Children, the Reform Academy."

"I can't send my only son to a…I don't want my son to be evil…I…I." James was at a loss of words.

"It is the right thing to do James."

James sighed heavily and Albus went to get Lily and Harry.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$

Harry stood on the large stone porch of the Reform School for Dark Children. His parents and the headmaster never told him about what was happening.

His stuff and himself as dumped at the school without a word.

He felt the dark spot that first came when his parents rejected him grow. It grew and he felt it slowly eat away at the warmth.

Harry's eyes glowed red and he sneered as his parents left the school leaving him to fend for himself. Not far from the school Jack smiled.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Forgotten

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes book, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

Since the day Harry was sent to the Reform school, he gradually became more distant from his parents and anyone who tried to talk to him. His parents sent him letters about how sorry they were and that they loved him and send some of his own back to them to tell them about the school. For a while this mended Harry's broken heart until he got the letter that destroyed any hope of reconnecting him to his family.

_ I wanted to let you know that me and your father are having another baby soon. Oh it will be so wonderful to have another little brother or sister around. I can't wait for you to see your new sibling soon! We love you so much Harry…._

Harry sneered at the letter, he was at the school for only a year and he was already being replaced by another child. He burned the letter after reading it. He didn't send his parents anymore letters after that

He remained at the school for about three years; he never made any friends since all the students kept to themselves. The headmaster of course, paid a lot of attention to Harry in hopes to reform him from any dark ways and magic he harbored. Counselors, medication, magic, and even treatments like shock therapy were used. However this only made the problem even worse. The headmaster tried EVERYTHING to get Harry to respond but soon, he was like a walking shell of the warm, loving boy he once was.

There was only one redeeming factor in Harry's life. His Uncle Jack visited him every weekend. Only when he was around, was when Harry was like his old self. Sometimes the headmaster would allow them to leave the school for a few hours to go to movies, plays, and even theme parks.

Despite the school being a place of reform, it was like any other school for learning. Harry was taught all about magic and even muggle studies such as math and science. It was a mix of Hogwarts magic studies and a muggle high school. Harry was the top in every subject and excelled in every subject matter he was given.

When Harry turned fourteen, the headmaster decided that in order to reach Harry a bit more was for him to see his parents.

After much debate Lily and James were given two weeks with their son. It was late at night when Harry was picked up.

Harry stood outside of the front gate with a suitcase in one hand and his pet snake, Pan. He found the small garden snake when he was outside in the gardens of the school. From there Harry learned of his strange ability to speak to snakes and since then, Pan was his first and only real friend.

James apparited to the school and for the first time in three years saw his first child. Harry looked at him with a blank expression.

"Hi…you ready to go" asked James trying to sound cheerful. Yet James knew that he basically screwed up their relationship since telling him about their daughter Annie who was born about two years ago. He hasn't heard from Harry since.

"Yes"

They apparited to the Potter estate, where they were greeted by Lily and a one and half year old baby with a smiling face.

Lily hugged Harry but he didn't hug back. She looked at him for a moment with a sad expression before he was led into the house by his mom and dad.

The house was the same as it always had been, since he left. Harry gazed at the pictures on the walls.

Most of them were of his parents and Annie. There was one of him and his parents when he was three, when he was the child they wanted him to be.

The living room was littered with toys; basically they were spoiling their child to no end.

The baby went to play with her toys while the rest of them sat on the couch, Harry sat on the other couch facing them.

"So Harry…how is your school" said Lily.

Harry shrugged, "Fine…."

"Have you made any friends?"

"No…I have my friend Pan, my pet snake but that's all."

"A pet snake" said James looking rather unnerved.

"Yes."

He wasn't going to tell them about his ability yet; his relationship with his parents was already strained enough.

"You don't write anymore how come" asked Lily quietly.

Harry looked over at his baby sister, she looked happy, doted upon and looked like she ruled the house.

The pictures of her and his parents were everywhere and he could only wonder who big and beautiful her room was.

Harry turned back to them and shrugged. "Well it's very late; we have the guest bedroom set up for you."

Harry froze… a GUEST bedroom?

"What happened to my room? What happened to my things, books, and my broom" said Harry with anger lacing his voice. His parents didn't say a word.

Harry ran up the stairs and opened the door of his old room. The room was lavished with toys and the wall paper was pink and pretty. At first he thought it was now his sister's room but he then realized it was a playroom. They turned his old room into a second play room for their daughter. Anything that was Harry's was erased from the house almost completely. He was utterly replaced and forgotten.

Harry turned to his parents who looked ashamed but he could clearly see how little they thought of him now their son was "dark". He grabbed his suitcase from his dad and went into the guest room to sleep.

#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Harry didn't talk to his parents for the entire two week period. He ignored their apologizes and pleads of forgiveness. He couldn't forgive them; they wanted him to be forgotten after all.

At night, Harry would cry quietly, he was alone. His parents didn't want him.

When it came time to leave, Harry and James didn't say a world when they apparted to the school. He walked off with his things and James left.

When Harry stepped into the school, he saw his Uncle Jack waiting for him. Harry ran into his arms and cried loudly.

He held him for a long while and had his hand on Harry's head trying to comfort him. When Harry calmed down Jack kneeled to be at eye level with Harry.

"Harry, would you like to live with me and leave this school?"

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Family

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Thank you for all the wonderfully reviews and supporting my story.**

**I'm working on the next chapter for "A different destiny" still, but I'm still working on how to continue it without it becoming stupid or cliché. So if you have any ideas on how to continue it let me know please since I'm having writers block for that story. Thanks!**

Enjoy

"Yes, I'll come live with you Uncle Jack…but why do you want me?"

Jack smiled, "You're a very special boy Harry. You have so much love and potential in your heart. Your parents are so caught up in your image of being a savior that they are blind to who you truly are. I'll have you homeschooled and you'll live with people who love and care about you."

Harry smiled, "Thank you uncle."

Jack gave him a hug, "Wait here while I speak to the headmaster."

After about fifteen minutes or so, Jack returned. "It's all taken care of, your coming to live with me."

Harry was so elated that he didn't see the smirk on Jack's face.

Uncle Jack lived in a small estate in a house by the ocean. The house had two stories, a large porch, and beautiful flowers dusted the grounds around the house. Harry's eyes brightened when he saw the house, it was like something in a dream.

Harry's room overlooked the sea and had a large window with a cushioned seat on it so he could sit on the window sill and look out at the ocean. There was a large bed with fluffy pillows and a soft blanket. A dresser full of clothes his size, a desk with a lamp on it as well as pens, pencils and a few blank notebooks he could write in, a bookcase stacked with novels and spell books of all kinds, a small closet for his robes and for his broom. Finally there was a small glass cage for his pet snake, pan.

He was in complete shock; this room had everything he liked. He always wanted a large window to sit in to read. On the floor was a rug with a nature theme and the small chandelier hanging above the room was green with vines like from a tree. The lights came from small glowing orbs decorated on the vines.

He had tears in his eyes; this was everything he loved, nature, books, his pet snake and the ocean view. Jack ruffled his hair, like a parent.

That thought made Harry frown, his parents….

"Don't think about them anymore Harry, you don't have to worry about them anymore."

Harry nodded and they took the rest of Harry's things they brought from the boarding school to put away.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

After several months, Harry had a large range of tutors and even Jack himself teaching Harry from magical arts to muggle studies. The lessons were advanced since Harry had already proven himself to be an above average student in the boarding school.

To avoid any press and anyone who would bother him about his "celebrity" status, Harry changed his last name to Harry Smith and used glamors to hide his scar and contacts to make his eyes look blue. Luckily the town they were was small and also pretty cutoff from the rest of the Wizard world in England.

Harry spent very little time away from his home but was not naïve to the events in the wizard and muggle world. For one thing, the Potter's had covered up much about their famous son by saying he was at a special boarding school for advanced students when he was really sent to a reform school. On the daily prophet, Harry saw their "happy" faces with picture frames in their hands of him and their family. In the papers they seemed to be loving parents and wanted the best for him.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

Harry at this point, wanted nothing to do with his parents. Still the memories of them being happy together when he was kid would bring tears into his eyes. They were so perfect together. Like when his dad would teach him how to fly and give him kisses on the forehead and tell him how proud he was. When his mom and him would bake together and always give Harry a bigger piece of cake after finishing.

He couldn't understand why all of the sudden he was such an outcast. Was it the "evil" wand, him not getting into Hogwarts, or was it something else?

He wanted to forget his parents and move on but it was so hard to watch his sister be coddled and loved in the many pictures from the press while he was left to rot away in a boarding school. He was so thankful to be out of there and with someone who cared.

Despite his isolation from the world, Harry did have friends. Uncle Jack had Harry join a violin class in the town just down the street from his house. His new friends, Jane and Luke, became really close and soon everyone in the class of seven become like a club after several lessons together.

They went to birthday parties, plays, movies, sleepovers, and did so many things together that there was hardly a time you didn't see them together. Jane, Luke, and Harry were the closest of course.

Jack was so happy to see them getting along so well and that his "nephew" was happy at last.

However, when Harry turned seventeen, many years later, everything changed once again.

#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

At this point, Harry was going to graduate from the academy. The Potters and Dumbledore went to pick him up from the school…only to find that Harry was gone

"WHERE IS HE" demanded James. The headmaster looked in all his files, but couldn't find anything on a "Harry Potter" or anyone under that name who went to the academy.

"I'm so sorry, but you must be mistaken…your soon never went here."

"HOW CAN THAT BE? YOU TOOK HIM IN WHEN HE WAS ELEVEN!"

The Headmaster was taken aback, he never had him at the school…he didn't _remember _anything like that happening.

"Mr. Potter, there are NO records and NO one here named Harry Potter. Look in the files yourself."

The Potters and Dumbledore checked every paper and every file…nothing. Dumbledore even searched the man's mind…nothing.

"That…that cannot be" said Dumbledore dumbfounded and shocked.

They left the school and not too long after that, the papers read this following headline

"_Harry Potter is MISSING?"_

#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$#$##$

Back in Harry's home, Jack left the house to attend to some business while Harry was busy with is studies, late one night. He apparted himself to the end the forbidden forest, not too far from the Hogwarts School.

There he saw the infamous black spirit of the one called Lord Voldemort. The spirit looked at Jack with distain until Jack gave him a glimpse of his true form.

"So you're the one a lowly spirit now I see, ah Tom Riddle."

The spirit whispered something that only Jack could hear. "No fear not, you have done your part well, and soon the next stage will begin. As part of our deal of course. I'll give you a body as promised but remember in the end you must fill the end of the bargain if you want to keep it and have immortality.

The spirit spoke again and Jack smiled, "Alright then, your followers have already been prepared as I done my part as well."

Jack waved his hand and slowly, the black shadow become and man. Lord Voldemort had returned.

Jack smiled and apparated back to the house.

At this point it was late out and Harry was asleep in his bed. Jack smiled warmly at his darling nephew and sat down at the edge of his bed.

"You know…I've always wanted a child of my own Harry…but that dream is forever out my reach due to some…unfortunate circumstances. But know this Harry, I do you see you as my child. When all this is finally over…I'll finally have the family I dreamed off."

He left the sleeping harry after kissing his forehead, "Goodnight."

The mark on Harry's shoulder glowed a bright red.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
